<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies are in Order by TheRealJLRules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368577">Apologies are in Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules'>TheRealJLRules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Selina/Zatanna Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catwoman and Zatanna don't appear, Direct Sequel, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Black Canary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Green Arrow and Captain Atom are sent to the Justice League's equivalent of the headteacher's office...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Zatanna Zatara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Selina/Zatanna Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies are in Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMERS/NOTES</p>
<p>1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.</p>
<p>2. This is a direct sequel to "The Selina &amp; Zatanna Chronicles: Enough is Enough". Knowing that story is kind of important to understanding this one.</p>
<p>4. I have nothing against Captain Atom. Really.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension was palpable.</p>
<p>Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter glared at the two men stood infront of the desk. "I assume you know why you're here?" Diana asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>"Not me," grumbled the Green Arrow. Captain Atom, standing next to the archer, kept quiet.</p>
<p>J'onn J'onzz tilted his head. "Ollie, you have largely feuled this discord."</p>
<p>"Oh, have I now?" Arrow narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ollie, <em>don't</em>," ordered Wonder Woman. Even Arrow fell silent at her tone. She continued. "You <em>both</em> are in trouble."</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything," Captain Atom - AKA Nathan Adam - said.</p>
<p>Wonder Woman began clenching her jaw. For an Ambassador, she had quite the short fuse when it came to her more annoying teammates. Fortunately, J'onn talked before the Amazon could react. "Nathan, you caused one of the most powerful Leaguers to leave."</p>
<p>"I think it's for the best," Nathan said.</p>
<p>Wonder Woman glared. "<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p>Nathan looked incredulous. "How can it not be? She's obviously... <em>conspiring</em> with our enemies."</p>
<p>Wonder Woman held her head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this... "</p>
<p>Even Ollie was unsure. "Cap, I think that might be jumping the... "</p>
<p>"I mean, we have to think about security," continued Nathan. "I saw it happen in the service. We had defectors and traitors."</p>
<p>"Zatanna is <em>not</em> a traitor, Nathan!" yelped Wonder Woman. "Hera, how can you think of such a thing?"</p>
<p>"She's with the <em>Catwoman</em>, Diana! How can we <em>possibly</em> trust her anymore?!"</p>
<p>J'onn raised his hand to stop a tirade by Wonder Woman. "Nathan, you know I respect you, but I fear you're forgetting an important factor. It's not only the League's duty to protect, but to also <em>inspire</em>. By our actions, we have to show people the good in themselves. You'll see how Zatanna's love has cha... "</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>shut up</em>, J'onn," Arrow interrupted. "People like her can't be changed. End of story."</p>
<p>Nathan nodded. "Exactly. Besides, even you can't be that naive, J'onn. Villains can't be rehabilitated."</p>
<p>"Whatabout Nightshade?" Wonder Woman asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.</p>
<p>At that, Nathan blinked. "That's different."</p>
<p>There was then silence.</p>
<p>"<em>Exactly</em>," Wonder Woman eventually said.</p>
<p>Nathan folded his arms. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about Zatanna. She's clearly lost her mind."</p>
<p>Wonder Woman buried her exasperated face in her hands. "Give me strength... "</p>
<p>"It's true, Princess," said Arrow. "Catwoman is arrogant, elitist, self-absorbed and always upto something. Bruce was never able to sway her... how could our Mistress of Magic? The Cat is obviously planning something." Wonder Woman went to speak again, but Arrow ploughed on. "I'm not gonna go as far as Nate and say Zee's switched sides. I'm saying she's being <em>played</em>. It's obvious! The bitch has seduced her and is planning to, I don't know, hold her hostage for information or something."</p>
<p>"I think she would have done that before <em>marrying</em> Zee, Oliver," Wonder Woman scowled. "For Gaia's sake, what's gotten into you... into <em>both</em> of you? Can't you be happy for Zatanna, instead of... of <em>bullying</em> her into quitting?!" Her anger was rising again.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into <em>us</em>?!" Arrow yelled. "We're clearly the only sane ones here! Catwoman's one of the bad guys, incase you hadn't noticed. She <em>won't</em> change. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Cheshire treated Roy like shit and had him wrapped around her finger for <em>years</em>... even used their <em>daughter</em> as emotional blackmail. Catwoman's just the same: she's lulling Zee into God-knows-what for her own ends. It's all a con... it <em>always</em> is with her."</p>
<p>"Ollie, you can't believe that," said J'onn. "Zatanna has been with Selina for months... the Catwoman would have done something by now. And also, you can't believe Zatanna is that blind. She would see a trap being planted in her own home." His tone was very reserved, in somewhat contrast to Diana's. "Selina had done <em>nothing</em> untoward with any of us since she and Zatanna got together. Her actions have, frankly, been beyond reproach." The Martian shook his head. "Besides, she helped us several times even <em>before</em> they became a couple. Selina's occassional assistance to the League helped fuel Zatanna's love for her. It's clear that, happily, Selina <em>has</em> changed - for the better."</p>
<p>"Oh, so now it's 'Selina', huh?" Nate teased. "I didn't realise we were on first name terms with known felons now." Sarcasm was dripping from his tone.</p>
<p>Wonder Woman was rubbing her temples. "Nathan... I'm being very patient with you. I realise you've been gone for awhile, and you're not quite upto speed and need to catch up on things." She was referring to a recent sojourn into space Captain Atom had to do. The nuclear-powered hero was away for nearly a year. "Believe it or not, Earth doesn't just freeze when you're not here. Things happen. Things change." She looked at him hopefully, willing him to understand. "<em>People</em> change."</p>
<p>"Not people like her," Arrow said.</p>
<p>"<em>Enough</em>, Oliver!" exclaimed the Amazon. "I've had enough of you. Dammit, you make Bruce look like the most optimistic person in the world!" She ran her hand through her raven hair. "Ollie, don't you trust <em>anyone</em> anymore? Whatabout J'onn and I? Or Kal? Don't you trust <em>our</em> judgement? Hera, even Bruce believes in Selina. If that's not evidence enough, then... "</p>
<p>"Oh, I think it's clear why Bruce is onboard with Catwoman being here," Nathan interrupted, almost smugly.</p>
<p>Wonder Woman's face darkened. "<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p>Nathan had not noticed the change in her tone. "They've had this weird love/hate thing forever," he explained. "Zatanna said he gave Catwoman clearance. It's obvious why."</p>
<p>Arrow darted his eyes between Nathan and Wonder Woman. "Er, Nate... you might want to sto... "</p>
<p>"I didn't think Bruce had it in him, but it's clear that he and his kitty are enjoying some extra <em>quality</em> time here at the Watchto... "</p>
<p>Everyone always forgot how fast Wonder Woman was. Her enhanced speed was not restricted to deflecting bullets. The people in the room were reminded of that when the Amazon shot forward, sending her chair and the desk flying. She dove towards Nathan, and almost as fast as thought, grabbed him by the jaw and shoved him up against the wall, causing it to crack. "<em>You DARE accuse my husband of adultery</em>?!"</p>
<p>Nathan was understandably shocked at this turn of events. "Y... your <em>what</em>?" He darted his eyes between J'onn and Arrow, then back to a <em>livid</em> Wonder Woman, as realisation dawned. "Ah, crap! D... Diana, I'm sorry! I... urk... didn't know!"</p>
<p>Diana Wayne was grinding her teeth so much, it would have been heard in the vacuum of space. The three others in the room had never seen her so angry, and for a split second, Captain Atom feared for his manhood. After what seemed an eternity, the Amazon released him, with apparent reluctance, and looked at him with utter disdain. "This is what you're going to do," she said scarily calmly. "You're going to go to Zatanna. You're going to apologise to her <em>and</em> Selina. And you're going to <em>beg</em> Zatanna to return to the League." She looked at Arrow. "<em>Both</em> of you.</p>
<p>Not much fazed the Green Arrow. He was certainly never intimidated by the godlike people in the team. But at this moment, he was terrified of the Amazon Princess. That stopped him from an angry rebuttal.</p>
<p>Wonder Woman turned and walked back to where she had been sitting, and set straight her chair. "Now get out, you stupid men."</p>
<p>It took Arrow and Nathan approximately two seconds to leave. Nursing their respective injuries - Arrow's pride and Nathan's jaw - they shuffled away. "Dammit," Nathan eventually said. "You're gone for one year, and everyone goes nuts."</p>
<p>Despite the situation, Arrow let out a chuckle. "I can't believe you didn't know Bruce and Diana were married."</p>
<p>"What did I <em>just</em> say?" Nathan yelped. "And even if I hadn't been gone, it's not like I keep track of my teammates' private lives. Particularly Bruce's."</p>
<p>"He <em>is</em> a celebrity... "</p>
<p>"You think I read the tabloid crap that he'd be talked about in?" Nathan was still nursing his chin. "Remind me never to piss off Diana again."</p>
<p>"Hadn't you noticed how their costumes match now?" Arrow was referring to the subtle alterations to the Batman and Wonder Woman's outfits since their marriage. Batman had adopted bracelet-like gauntlets, as well as changing the yellow of his symbol and belt to gold. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman now had Batman-like fins on her bracelets, and replaced her trunks with a scalloped loincloth.</p>
<p>"I'm not a fan of fashion, either," said Nathan. "Seriously, has everyone married since I've been away?"</p>
<p>Arrow went quiet. He thought to his blackbird. Or rather, his <em>former</em> blackbird.</p>
<p>Dinah had married. Someone else. Needless to say, he had not used the Oracle's services for sometime now.</p>
<p>"Next you'll be telling me you and Canary finally... "</p>
<p>The last thing Captain Atom saw was Green Arrow's fist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>